We Belong Together
by PearlyGirly0325
Summary: Oliver has a girlfriend, and Lilly is jealous. Lilly thinks of an idea to get Oliver to realize that he should be going out with her, instead of his current girlfriend. But what happens when Miley gets in the way? Not good at summaries... please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Lilly? Umm… Lilly? LILLY?! LILLY!!" I heard Miley's voice and then I could feel her shaking my shoulders. She turned my head so I was looking at her.

"What?! Man, you don't need to scream!" I covered my ears.

"You were doing it again…" She said in a warning tone.

"Sorry… I just can't help it! Ever since he got that girlfriend…" I narrowed my eyes at Jamie, Oliver's new girlfriend.

"Lilly, he has a girlfriend now, and he already turned you down. I think it's time we find you someone else."

"How can you _make_ someone like someone? That's impossible!"

"Nothing," she said, "is impossible."

"Uh-huh…" I was not convinced. "I just wish that there was some way to get Oliver to like me."

We sat quiet for a moment, watching the waves in the ocean.

Ever since school started, I began to like Oliver more than a friend. He'd changed so much over the summer! He was more mature, but still really funny. He was _way_ hotter and more…I guess…grown up. Of course, I loved the old Oliver, but this one was different. In a good way, totally.

As I watched the waves, I saw something in them. It was a surfer. I looked back over to Oliver. Okay, so obviously it wasn't him…but from afar it kind of looked like him.

Miley followed my gaze. "Hey, isn't that Oliver's cousin?" she asked.

"I think so…I've never seen him before so he might be the one that Oliver was talking about at school the other day." I was still watching him. He was now getting out of the water and heading towards Rico's snack shack where Oliver and Jamie were.

"You wanna go join Oliver?" Miley asked, reading my thoughts.

"Just to meet his cousin…" I smiled, shyly.

Miley gave out a little laugh and joined me in walking to Rico's.

"Hey Oliver, hey Jackson." I said and sat down on the counter.

"Oh, hey Lilly." Jackson said. He completely ignored Miley, which was typical behavior when we were in public areas.

"Lilly! Miley! Guess what!" Oliver said and ran over to us.

"What?" Miley asked, unenthused.

"On my date last night with Jamie…wait for it… wait for it…" He was whispering now. I'm guessing because he didn't want Jamie to hear…?

"Just say it already!" I shouted.

"Hey! Be quiet! I will..." Oliver waited until he got our full attention until he continued. "Last night… when I dropped Jamie off at her house… we kissed! On the lips!!" Oliver was the only one that was excited about this. Was that the exciting news?

"…when's the exciting part coming?" Miley asked, still waiting for the big news.

"That's it!" he said.

There was complete silence between the 3 of us. Then, Miley and I burst out into laughter. We couldn't help it! It was so…it was so… so…_Oliver_. I mean, seriously, we're already 15 and it was just a kiss!

"That's…that's…it?!" I said in between laughs. We kept on laughing, and that got Oliver annoyed. _really_ annoyed.

"You guys are just jealous that last night all you were doing was sitting at home watching movies!" He crossed his arms, put his chin up, and walked away.

"Wait! Oliver! Hold up!" I shouted. He didn't wait.

"Come on! Oliver!!" Miley yelled and ran up to him. I followed.

"Oh… okay." Oliver shrugged to something that Miley said before I came. "Yo, Kyle! Come over here!"

That's when I saw the most gorgeous, handsome, attractive; good-looking guy I'd ever seen. He had tan skin, and dark hair (like Oliver's). He was tall, he was wearing sunglasses and no shirt, and he had the most amazing green eyes I'd ever seen.

"Kyle, this is Lilly," Oliver gestured to me, "and Miley. Miley; Lilly, this is my cousin from Arizona, Kyle."

"Nice to meet ya, Lilly and Miley." He stuck his hand out to shake it. Miley immediately took it. Uh-oh.

"How long are you going to be here for?" Miley asked. She had her flirting face on.

"I actually have no idea. I think about a month…"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun here." She smiled sweetly.

"Yup…" Kyle looked around, feeling awkward obviously.

"Where are you staying at?" Miley asked.

"Oliver's place. My parents are staying at a hotel…but I decided to take Oliver's offer in staying with him." He shrugged.

"Yeah, who wants to stay in a hotel with their parents on a vacation, right? Am I right?" Miley nudged his arm and I saw him take a little step back.

"Uh… yeah… sure…"

"So what brings you here?" She asked, leaning closer.

"Well, to visit family that we have here..."

"Oh, how nice! I see you surf...?" She pointed to the surf board.

"Yup..."

"How long have you been surfing for?"'''

"Ever since I was 3 or something." Kyle started looking around the beach. Then his eyes landed on me and he definetly looked like he was feeling super awkward.

That's when I started to notice that after Kyle answered every question that came out of Miley's mouth, he looked at me. Then I looked over at Oliver, who was standing right next to me. He could see this too. I looked at Oliver's face to see his expression. I couldn't completely tell what it was…I think it was a mixture between confusion and… I wasn't completely sure, and I'm probably wrong about this, but I could see a little hint of jealousy.

That's when it hit me. I remembered the question that I'd told Miley when we were sitting on the beach, watching the waves. _I just wish that there was some way to get Oliver to like me_ I had said.

Was there even a way? I think I just thought of one.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this first chapter. I think I have pretty good ideas for this story. PLEASE R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"It's the perfect idea, don't you think?!" I said after I explained my amazing plan to Miley.

"I guess it's okay... Do you really think it'll work?" She asked my doubtfully.

"I _know_ it will." I smiled.

"Whatever you say..."

"Okay, so how can I start?"

"Just go up to him and say something like 'hey whats up'?" She suggested.

"But won't he think that's weird?"

"I don't know... _I'm not a guy_." She crossed her arms.

"I _know_ that... I just... I want this plan to go perfectly."

Then the doorbell rang.

I ran downstairs to get the door and Miley followed.

It was Oliver.

"Hey, what's up?" he said.

"I don't know... you're the one who came over..." I laughed, a bit nervous.

"Right... well I'm having a little party tonight... it's just a small get-together. You know, so my cousin can get used to things a little easier around here and everything. So... do you guys wanna come?"

I looked at Miley. She shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" Miley told Oliver.

"Cool. It starts at 7..."

"'Kay, we'll be there." I said, starting to close the front door. I felt too awkward. It was weird being friends with Oliver when really, we weren't friends with him so much anymore.

"Alright... bye." I could tell Oliver felt reluctant to leave. But what was I supposed to do? Let him in and watch movies and hang out and do random things just like old times? I think not.

So I closed the door and led Miley back up to my room, and we talked more about my amazing plan I thought of.

"This is perfect! At the party! I can talk to him there! And then he might start to like me..."

"Or might not..."

"... and everything will go as planned!"

"Or get completely messed up."

"Miley, that isn't very positive."

"Sorry... I just... I just..."

"You just what?"

I think I knew where this was going...

"I..."

"You..."

"Um..."

"Like him." I finished for her. "You like him."

"No... I wasn't going to say--"

"Yeah... you were. You like him. But seriously, Miley, don't worry, nothing is going to happen between him and me. Okay? It's just to get Oliver jealous." I shrugged. It was that simple.

"What if your plan goes wrong, like almost all of your other 'brilliant' plans? And what if he actually _does _start to like you, and you actually start to like him...?"

I laughed. "_Please_. You can have Kyle. I just want Oliver."

"If you're sure you wont start liking him..."

"I _promise_ I won't. And I'll even help you to get him to like you! If he doesn't already... but I'm sure he does like you." I smiled. The first part of what I said was true. I was going to try my hardest to make sure that Kyle doesn't end up liking me, and I don't end up liking him. The second part, though, I was almost positive it wasn't true.

I don't think he likes her...

Yet...

**A/N: Short and sweet... but the next one will probably be longer... if I get more reviews and story alerts and all that. So... please review and tell me what you think!!! =)**


End file.
